Jordan Sparker
Jordan Sparker is the son of Marcus and Natasha Sparker. He is Delucia Cavelle's boyfriend and one of Bear and Alex's best friends. His gift is transcendence which allows him to become invisible and the ability to enter solid objects without harm. Early Life Jordan was born around the same time as Alex. He lived at Chateau Shondelle with his parents and his older brother, Luka (until he died) until he was of age to attend Akarnae Academy. Books Akarnae We are first introduced to Jordan when he and Bear Ronningan, his best friend and room mate discover Alex in the middle of the forest after she came through to Medora after she jumped into a portal from Freya. They are both confused into why she was there so they took her back to Akarnae Academy with them. Jordan and Bear help her settle into school life and make her feel comfortable with her surroundings. One day, the trio end up going to the library where they enter a room with multicoloured squares in which they jump on till they reach the end. Alex falls through the black one and the boys are hysterical until they find out that she is safe with Headmaster Marselle. For Kaldoras holidays, they all go to Bear's house where they stay with his family and taste Gammy's famous apple pie. Jordan mentions that it's the best thing that he's ever tasted. Jordan also makes amends with D.C. after she becomes one of Alex's friends. Raelia Jordan along with the rest of the grade except Alex, apply to become part of Hunter's SAS class as it's and incredible honour to be even chosen. During the tests, he and the others are all clueless into what their mission is until he realises that they're probably looking for something. He then sets of into the surrounding forest in which he finds a stick that is shaped like a 'U' and he interpreted this into meaning turn around. All of his efforts in the end pay of though as he managed to get a position in the class. During the assignment, his gift of transcendence proves to be incredibly important as it helped them to stay hidden. He and Kaiden James attempted to infiltrate the tower but failed in that aspect as they were found and the only reason they got out safely is because of his gift. He also attempts to coax Alex into telling him about his feelings for Kaiden but she fires back on him asking him about his feelings for D.C. in which they both leave the conversation as they're both not willing to tell the other vice versa. He eventually tells D.C. about his feelings for her but is coerced by Aven Dalmarta into believing that his brother is still alive by showing him a realistic hologram of him. Aven tells him to go to Chateau Shondelle to meet him and his brother but instead he Claims him. He instructs Jordan to act like nothing happened but in the ensuing battle, it's revealed and he tries to convince the others to come with him, but he fails. Bear, D.C. and Alex are distraught over his flight and ,at the end of the novel, they swear to get him back no matter how hard or how long it takes. Draekora When Aven brought his army to Meya, he commanded Jordan to fight for him and during this fight, he unknowingly killed KIng Astophe, but Niyx Raedon covered him in this aspect saying that he killed the King, not Jordan. Alex managed to Release him during the final chapters because her will-power was stronger than Aven's. He then returns, overjoyed to Akarnae Academy and to his friends. Graevale During Graevale, Jordan, Bear, D.C. and Alex attempt to make an alliance with all of the mortal races against Aven. (More TBW) In the battle at Graevale, he D.C. and Bear are cornered until Alex saves them by facing against two Claimed Meyarins with A'enara. They see Niyx Raedon die defending Alex and Jordan asks why she is mourning him as he believed that Niyx was the one to kill the King. We Three Heroes (Crowns and Curses) We Three Heroes (Hearts and Headstones) We Three Heroes (Scars and Silence) During this last novella, we see Jordan, Bear and D.C attempting to reason with the elders that Alex's warning is real. The battle suddenly starts and all of them are defenceless apart from D.C. who is carrying a shadow dagger. They fight in the battle and eventually make there way back to Akarnae due to Casper Lennox's help. He sees his brother Luka die, after reading his suicide note. It is written that Luka looked Jordan in the eye right before he jumped. Vardaesia Jordan, D.C., Bear and Declan Stirling journey to the planet of Tia Aurus in which they are captured in their mission to rescue Kaiden and Alex. The two parties are shocked when they see each other and all of them eventually agree to participate in the Tu’eh Saeron ess Telari, to gain the assistance of the Tia Aurans against Aven. They first participate in the Gate of Strength in which they had to climb an incredibly steep mountain. He and D.C. paired up with each other to lead the group on the quest. After they finish climbing, they witness Alex's memory of Niyx Raedon's death and he asks her why she is with him when he was the one to apparently kill the King. During the next gate, the Gate of Secrets, he witnesses his own memories from the time that he was claimed and it shows him for the first time that he was the one to kill Astophe. He grows furious with Alex because he hid his memories away from him and that he thinks that being Claimed by her was as bad as being Claimed by Aven. D.C. and Bear also shared this opinion until it was revealed the next day that they had made amends because of Kaiden's interference. Jordan and the others (except Alex) didn't participate in the Gate of Courage as only one person could participate. He is shown to be cheering Alex on and is ecstatic that she made it down first. The Gate of Wisdom was the next challenge and to complete it, Jordan and the others tried to decode a riddle and after many tries and fails, they came up with the answer of 'a book' after he was the first to suggest going down this path. He also attended Aes Daega's memorial party afterwards as a celebration for her life. During the penultimate Gate of Judgement, the others all enter one of Alex's memories of the time she went into the past. The memory was of her and Aven at Raelia just before the start of his incursion against mortals. Jordan is shown to be teeling her that she cannon do it. Everyone reacts well to the memory in the end and Jordan jokes that 'lover boy Aven' would have loved to be in Kaiden's shoes right now. The final gate was the Gate of Love in which everyone except Alex was tied to trees at the Raelian crossroads and forced to stay there while Alex made the decision who to kill. In the end she killed no people at all and because of that action, the group failed to gain the Tia Aurans' help. He attended the after party though in which everyone wanted to talk to him. When the six of them made it back to Medora, they found themselves in the library in the pitch blackness of a lock-down mode. They eventually made there ways to the fighting where the teachers, students and the mortal alliance had been fighting Aven's army for weeks on end with none to little rest. During this battle, he, Bear and D.C. were captured by the Claimed army and they were taken to Meya as hostages. In Meya, they were tied onto posts in the palace's library with Alex's parents where they were kept under guard by Calista Maine and Marcus Sparker. D.C. was forcibly made into a Claimed human and Jordan was forced to watch her being tortured. Kaiden and Alex then came to rescue them though after she inquired where they were and found out that they were in Meya. She deceived Aven by making him believe that she had Claimed his mother, Niida Dalmarta. The ensuing battle managed to take him and the others back to Akarnae, safely. His father apparently kept Alex's parents safe from Aven and was killed by him afterwards. During the final duel between Alex and Aven, he killed Xiraxus and ate his heart causing him to gain immense power that killed Jordan and everyone else on campus, except Alex. She managed to travel back in time though and managed to save everyone by depositing Aven into a painting of Meya. Appearance Jordan has blonde hair and blue eyes. On his right arm, he has a tattoo of the letter that included his brother's last words to him. Personality Jordan is a very cheerful person who loves to be with his friends and at Akarnae. He is a very loyal person as he is shown to follow his friends wherever they may go (example: He went to great lengths just to get to find his friends in Tia Aurus). He can follow prey to his own emotions though; especially mentions of his dead elder brother Luka Sparker make him feel very emotional and nostalgic of that particular chain of events. Relationships Alexandra Jennings Alex is one of Jordan's best friends whom he met almost immediately after she arrives in Medora due to her entering a portal from her home world, Freya. They have a very good relationship with each other and love each other like family. Bear Bear is Jordan's closest and oldest friend along with being his room mate in Akarnae Academy. The two are basically brothers as Jordan blood brother is dead and he spends a lot of time with him. Delucia Cavelle Princess Delucia Cavelle (otherwise known as D.C. or Dix) is Jordan's girlfriend and love interest throughout the series. They originally started of as enemies who loathed each other but eventually they got to know each other's true personality and they ended up together. Fanart Gallery Jordan Card.jpg Trivia * He is a Delta in Combat and in P.E Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Akarnae students Category:Formerly Claimed Category:Humans Category:Medorans Category:Formerly deceased Category:Main 6 Category:Protagonist (S&S) Category:Gifted